


All Tied Up

by The_Risen_Phoenix



Series: Sharing Is Caring [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blow Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, No Beta, V keeps his promise to Nero, teasing v
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 17:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Risen_Phoenix/pseuds/The_Risen_Phoenix
Summary: V finally keeps his promise to Nero to 'take care' of him.





	All Tied Up

Nero panted harshly, eyes blown wide as he watched V before him. His beautiful boyfriend was lying upon his bed, hand wrapped languidly around his length as he stroked himself. His eyes were closed lightly, and soft moans were slipping past his parted lips.

Nero wasn't even aware that he had made a strangled sound of pure want, not until V's eyes opened slowly and focused upon his frozen form.

“Hmm, welcome home Nero.” V panted, hand never ceasing it's movement. “Are you enjoying the show?”

“_Yes,”_ the word was all but hissed out through Nero's clenched teeth, pure unadulterated lust running thick through his veins.

“Then take a seat and relax.” V invited him, gesturing to a strategically placed chair.

It was then that Nero realised that this hadn't been an accident, him walking in on V like this – the other man had planned all of this out in advance. Nero was excited to see just what he had in mind though, and was more than willing to play this any way V wanted to.

Stripping off his jacket along the way, Nero settled himself into the chair and watched as V crawled over the bed towards himself. He was so distracted by watching the other's naked body, that he didn't realise that V had tied him to the arm rests on the chair with silken scarves. He tugged at the restraints lightly; arms jerking slightly, but ties holding steady.

“Ok?” V asked lightly, making sure that Nero was ok with being tied.

“Yes,” Nero's voice was hoarse with want already, and he lent forwards to steal a kiss, V backing away quickly, waving a finger at him in admonishment.

V smirked at Nero as he crawled his way back up the bed – green eyes locked with blown blue – eventually lying himself down upon his back once more, legs spread slightly. Nero groaned, the sight of V stroking himself arousing him greatly and he wished that he had thought to undo his pants before he had sat down.

Nero shifted uncomfortably in his seat as V licked his fingers, trailing them down his chest to rub and pluck at his pale nipples. V's groan of pleasure was echoed by Nero, his mouth watering at the thought of being able to lick and suck at them himself. The hand V had upon his arousal tightened, rhythm speeding up slightly. His voice hitched at the combined sensations of fingers wrapped around himself, rubbing slightly over the tip; and the gentle tugs at his pinkening nipples.

Nero leant as far forwards as his restraints would allow, mouth just managing to reach one of V's bent legs. In a frenzy of lust, he opened his mouth and left sucking kisses upon the pale skin – licking V's calves and knee, desperate to taste whatever he could of the teasing man. V moaned as his skin was sucked, sliding down the bed a little closer to Nero, and spreading his legs a little further.

“V,” Nero was on the verge of begging already. How was he supposed to hold back when V looked _so good?_

“Hmm, what is it Nero?” V's voice was just a little on the breathless side, though Nero wished he was able to fuck the breath right out of him.

“Please, let me touch you.”

V tilted his head thoughtfully, seeming to actually consider ending his game early, before shaking his head. A look of faux sympathy upon his handsome features.

“Not just yet I'm afraid. Be patient.”

Nero moaned in loss as V shifted away slightly, body no longer within his limited reach. The click of a bottle cap soon drew his attention though, his cock standing to attention as though trained by Pavlov himself. He knew what that sound meant – V had opened the lube; was currently pouring a small amount onto his fingers and trailing them down his body. They stopped at his entrance, fingers rubbing gently and pressing lightly against it, before the first was pushed in slowly.

V wasn't sure who moaned louder as the first finger breached him – him or Nero. V plunged the finger into himself, hips shifting in tandem with his hand. But it wasn't enough, and soon a second finger joined the first. V threw his head back in pleasure, fingers rubbing against his prostate and causing pre-come to leak onto his stomach.

Nero hissed in pain, his pants much too tight and pressing uncomfortably against him now. His fingers curled and flexed, as though it were his own that were spreading V open. The moan that V let out as he added a third finger was obscene, and Nero wished that he could swallow it. The feral growl that he let out as he struggled against his restraints drew V's attention. At some point his lust glazed green eyes had closed, but they soon found and focused upon Nero and his discomfort.

With a small mewl of disappointment, V withdrew his fingers and rolled over to crawl towards Nero. But instead of untying the other man as Nero had thought he would, V merely opened his pants, and without warning, swallowed him down in one go. Nero shouted out in surprise, hips thrusting forwards sharply, only to be held down by V's clean hand. The other had quickly returned to his dripping entrance, the feeling of emptiness leaving V clenching involuntarily around nothing.

Nero tugged at his bindings once again, wanting nothing more than to run his hands through V's dark hair. Tug those strands and hold his head down as he thrust up into that heavenly mouth. His vision turned white for a moment as V deep throated him, throat muscles caressing the entirety of his length.

“V, gods if you keep that up I'm going to come down your pretty throat.” Nero's voice was _wreaked_.

He screamed out as V merely hummed in response, vibrations thrumming along his cock. His body tightened, about to tip over the edge and into orgasm, before V's tortuous hand wrapped itself firmly around the base. Nero screamed out in pained frustration, whimpers escaping him as V finally pulled off of him. A thin strand of pre-come was still attached to V's lip – his tongue darting out to gather it up and into his mouth with a pleased groan.

V pulled his fingers out of himself, reaching over once again to grab a hold of the well used lube. With a harsh squeeze, V threw the bottle onto the ground and wrapped his slick hand around Nero's throbbing length. Nero moaned again, thankful that finally he would get to sink into V's welcoming warmth. He watched as V shifted and pulled his pants further out of the way, Nero lifting his hips helpfully.

And then V was sat astride his lap, Nero's cock being held steady as V sank down onto it. Nero leant forwards, finally able to reach V to kiss him, mouth attached to his neck as he sucked a dark mark upon the pale skin. V's mouth was open and panting, moans spilling from his lips as the head finally slipped into him.

V tilted his head down to look into Nero's eyes – the blue almost completely overtaken by the overblown pupils. He watched as those eyes slammed closed as he dropped the rest of the way down Nero's length in one smooth slide – Nero's hips unconsciously rising up to meet his own. Throwing his head back, V couldn't help the sounds that spilled from his mouth; until Nero managed to capture his lips in a desperate, hungry kiss.

“Yes,” V hissed, tearing his mouth from Nero's. “You feel so damn good inside of me.” Nero growled at the words, hips twitching impatiently.

There was no slow start this time, the teasing foreplay having pushed Nero to the edge already. Each downward thrust of V's hips was met with a ferocious upwards thrust from Nero. V's neck soon became covered in purpling marks, Nero sucking and biting at the pale skin, teeth pulling at his flushed nipples, licking, sucking and biting those as well.

V was losing his god-damned mind. He hadn't realised just how worked up Nero would get from watching him like that, and he definitely had no complaints – not if it ended in explosive sex like this again. He wrapped a hand around himself, needing just a few strokes until he was screaming out his completion, his release spilling over his hand and stomach.

Nero watched as V threw his head back, pale, marked neck on display, body quivering and jerking in ecstasy. He wanted to bite that neck, leave his mark where no one could miss it. He waited for V to come back down from his high before making his demand.

“Release my bonds V,” Nero growled darkly, and V rushed to comply, hands fumbling clumsily in his post orgasmic haze.

A quick tug at the ties, and Nero was finally loose. His hands snapped up and grasped at V's hips roughly, hips pumping wildly up into the other's pliant body. V whined at the over-stimulation, cock already trying to harden once more. It didn't take long for Nero to spill himself into V, the rhythmic pulsating of V's inner muscles forcing him closer to losing control. Pulling V down hard onto his cock, Nero pushed himself as far inside as he possibly could, spilling his seed deep within V.

V moaned as the feeling of Nero coming inside of him filled his insides with warmth, body finally going slack as he rested his head upon Nero's sweaty shoulder. He let out a yelp of surprise though, as he was suddenly lifted and thrown upon the bed; Nero looming over him with a smirk – and in his hand, he held one of the now loosened ties that V had used.

“My turn now.” Nero's grin let V know just what he had unleashed, and he smirked back at him; more than willing to take responsibility.

“Bring it on.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the last of them. Might one day come back when I'm between other fics to write something about how V met them all, but who knows? My brain keeps flitting between fics at the moment and I'm having trouble actually focusing on writing just one.


End file.
